Ghost or not?
by WindyDragon
Summary: Ranma's son Jin with his friends is in high school, and there starts to happen strange things in school. Jin decides to find out are there really ghosts...
1. Ghost stories

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfict from Ranma. The beginning was a bit confused, I think, but maybe you disagree. Plz R&R! Okay, here are the persons:**

Jin is the son of Ranma and Akane. He is the main character.

Sun-Li is the daughter of Ryoga and Shampoo. She is Jin's fiancée, but not from her own will.

Kiki is the daughter of Kuno and Ukyo. She's in love with Jin, but he doesn't really love anybody. (Or does he? )

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1, Ghost stories

It was a bright morning when Jin and Sun-Li walked towards the school. They lived in same house with their parents and Sun-Li's younger sister, Chen. Kiki came towards them. "Hello Jin!" Greeted Kiki. Sun-Li sighed. "Yo." Answered Jin.

"Are you going to walk home alone?" Kiki asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm going to training tonight." Jin answered.

"Oh. Karate training again." Said Kiki sadly.

They heard school bell ringing and ran into the class.

Jin sighed. He hated history. But when teacher started to talk, Jin listened carefully.

"It has said that somewhere in our city lies the old graveyard. Nobody knows where it is, but it has thought that it's under some newsier building. There was bury all the bandits, and older peoples thought that it was cursed place…"

After school Jin told to Kiki and Sun-Li about the graveyard.

"Whoa, creepy!" Said Sun-Li.

"Amazing! Where could it be? It would be exciting to find it!" Kiki wondered.

"You're weird!" Snapped Sun-Li.

"Calm down you two! That way I'm going to be late from my training!" Said Jin.

"Okay, okay…" Murmured Sun-Li.

Jin started to run towards the training hall.

In the morning Sun-Li and Jin walked to school again. Jin was tired and got warnings from teachers. Then there started to happen strange things in school.

All the flowers of biology class died without any good reason. In the cooking class, all foods burnt. Every glass stuff in chemistry class broke all of sudden.

Teachers decided to let the students home, and of course students were delighted.

And of course Jin had to go to training again.

When he was coming from training, he walked past the school and stopped when he saw lights in one window. It looked like there could be somebody in the classroom.

"No, it has to be only hallucination. I'm just tired." Jin thought and walked home. Sun-Li was watching TV and everybody else were in bed.

"You're still awake?" Asked Jin.

"So are you. I'm watching movie here, so would you be quiet?" Asked Sun-Li without looking at Jin. He sighed and walked to his room.

On the road to school Jin thought about what he has seen last night, and Sun-Li realized that.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"When I was coming home from training, I saw someone in the school." Answered Jin.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Kiki, who came towards them.

"I think that I saw somebody in the school yesterday…" Started Jin.

"Oh… that explains the news." Said Kiki a bit worried.

"What news?" Asked Jin and Sun-Li at the same time.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Was it good? Please R&R!**


	2. Hunters of the dark

**I got only one review but I'll try to update sooner if I get more. If I can update: our computer is old and u know, slow...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Hunters of the dark 

"Somebody has burgled to the school at night. Maybe you saw the robber." Answered Kiki. Sun-Li and Jin looked each other.

"Creepy." Said Sun-Li.

"It may be possible." Thought Jin.

"Do you think we have to tell to police?" Asked Kiki.

Jin smiled mysteriously. "No. We'll solve this ourselves."

In the class, teacher told about the burglary. Nothing had taken away, but all the windows had broken.

'This isn't normal. Why wouldn't robbers take anything valuable?' Thought Jin.

On the recess, all students talked about the robbery. Most of them were sure the robbers weren't normal.

"Maybe it was the ghosts." Suggested one of the boys.

"I don't believe that." Answered long hairdo girl.

"But only the windows were broken. Maybe we should ask the police..."

"Don't be silly, they're not going to investigate something like this. There's much more dangerous things going on here."

"Exactly." Said Jin, and everybody looked at him. "I'm going to come to the school tonight."

"You mean, a robber busting?" Asked small girl.

"Yeah, I want to solve this. Is anybody coming with me?"

So, at the night about fifteen students sneaked in the school. They met in the history class.

"Let's divide into groups. Three persons on the one group." Said Sun-Li.

The others agreed, and everybody divided into groups. Then they walked to different ways, searching the ghosts.

Jin was with Kiki and Sun-Li. They walked towards the hall, when suddenly they heard screaming from the direction of home economics class.

"What was that?" Yelped Kiki.

"Quickly!" Shouted Jin and started to run towards the classroom. When they arrived there, they saw three boys on the floor. There were kettles on the floor too.

"What happened?" Asked Jin.

"I don't know... we saw a shadow and then the kettles started to fly. I mean they dropped and..." One of the boys tried to tell.

"Where did it go?" Asked Sun-Li.

"Towards the biology class... where is two girl groups." Answered the boy.

"Oh no!" Shouted Kiki and they started to run towards the biology classes. They were in one of the classrooms, sneaking quietly with the torch, when suddenly a skeleton jumped from the shadows and landed onto Sun-Li.

She screamed and jumped aside, skeleton dropping to the floor.

"You okay, Li?" Asked Jin.

"It was a skeleton!" Shouted Sun-Li.

"Wait, there's something in the cupboard." Said Kiki and opened the door of cupboard. There were six very scared girls.

"We saw the robber!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah, it was going to the chemistry class!" Said another.

"Okay, you get out of here. We'll go after the ghost. And take the others with you if you see them. This is getting dangerous." Said Jin.

"Are you sure you'll bear up?" Asked one of the girls, who liked Jin too.

"We'll do our best. Besides, I'm a good fighter." Answered Jin with a big grin on his face.

The girls left, and three went to the gym.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**In the next chapter there will be some interesting things about the burglar... **


	3. Interesting finding

**Here's the third chapter! I didn't get reviews but I had chance to update so...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Interesting finding

Jin, Kiki and Sun-Li were in the gym, but they didn't saw anything strange.

"Here is too quiet. I don't like this." Mumbled Kiki.

"He's surely somewhere near. The robber." Said Jin.

Sun-Li looked at her watch. "It's near twelve. I think we should go home and try again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea." Answered Jin, and then they left the school.

Next morning in the school, biology classes and home economics classes were useless. The robber had done much devastation.

"We were on the right track. Let's try again tonight." Said Jin to Sun-Li and Kiki on the recess.

"But still, the robber didn't take anything important. What about if it's a ghost after all?" Asked Kiki.

"I don't know." Said Jin.

"The graveyard! Do you remember, teachers said that it might be under some newsier building! If we find it, we can chase the ghosts away!" Discovered Sun-Li.

"Good plan, Li. Let's check it in home, I think my father have some old history books." Said Jin.

After school they three were in Jin's room with many history books.

"This isn't working. I cannot find anything about the graveyard." Sighed Kiki after an hour of searching.

"I think I found it." Said Jin. "Listen. It was on the mead what had been cursed for ages. The people on those times believed that if the bad guys would be buried there, they'll never bother the others again. The robbers didn't like to hear people talking about them, so every time they talked, the ghosts haunted them. The mead was near the river which flows under two giant oaks..."

The three looked each other.

"The school," said Sun-Li, "it's under the school. That's why there'd been strange things happening. The ghosts take revenge because the teachers told us about them."

"Oh my God, it's true! Do you remember when they were building a swimming pool on the school? They found bones and graves under the school!" Shouted Kiki.

"It'd be better if we won't tell the police. They'd never believe us." Said Jin.

Sun-Li nodded. "Let's settle this without others."

It was night time again, and three figures sneaked to the school. They had decided to go to the swimming pool, because there had seen the graves and other stuff last.

"I'm scared." Mumbled Kiki.

"This has to be settled." Said Jin. So they went to the swimming pool, and saw the water glowing. Above the pool floated creatures like smoke.

"T-they're the g-ghosts?" Asked very scared Kiki.

"Hey you! What're you doing here?" Yelled Jin.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Sun-Li. The ghosts turned towards them.

"Why you're here? What do you want from us?" Asked the leader of the ghosts. It was the biggest and the most lucid of the ghosts.

"We came to ask the same. Why are you destroying the school?" Asked Jin.

"We just wanted to rest in peace. Because of this cursed place we cannot go to the Heaven. And now we're free at last, and we're going to take control of everything until somebody helps us to Heaven." Answered the leader. Young watched the ghosts in horror.

"Take control of everything?" Asked Kiki with a small voice.

"This is not good." Whispered Jin.

"You know too much now. I'm afraid we have to get rid of you." Said the leader.

"Run for it, guys!" Yelled Sun-Li.

They started to run towards the doors, but the leader sent three long webs from its hands. And one of them managed to capture Sun-Li.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope u review this time.  
**


	4. The darkness comes

**Hey sorry 'bout keeping you wait but I was busy and you didn't review so I forgot this story... if you want me to continue, please review. I might forget again...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, The darkness comes 

Sun-Li screamed, and the others stopped. The leader of the ghosts laughed.

"You're not getting away. I will kill you all!" He yelled.

"We see about that!" Yelled Jin and started to run towards Sun-Li.

"Help me Jin!" She screamed and put out her hand.

But Jin had other plans. He grabbed his torch from the floor and threw it through the leader's chest. The ghost was confused and dropped Sun-Li in the pool.

"Take my hand Li!" Yelled Jin and helped Sun-Li out of the pool. Then they started to run towards the doors again, and the leader ghost just laughed.

"Run, cowards! Run and tell everyone about the great ghost who has come to destroy this world!" He yelled.

"Man, that guy is crazy!" Mumbled Jin while running. They ran away, to Jin's and Sun-Li's home. Kiki had decided to spend the night there.

They stopped to rest on the garden. Everything was changing dark, black shadow obscured the moon and stars.

"He's really going to bring darkness here if somebody won't take them to Heaven." Panted Jin.

"Are you okay, Sun-Li?" Asked Kiki and walked closer.

"I was so scared! I was sure he was going to kill me!" Sun-Li almost cried.

"Everything is ok now. Expect everything is covering into darkness. Wonder what the other people say..." Mumbled Jin.

"Let's go to the bed. I'm tired and I'm sure tomorrow is going to be hard day." Said Kiki.

In the next morning everybody seemed to know about the ghosts in the school. Jin and the others were decided they had to destroy the ghosts completely.

"But how can we do it?" Asked Kiki. They were in Sun-Li's room.

"I don't know. Maybe there's some weapon that can kill a ghost or something." Thought Jin.

"Or a spell?" Suggested Sun-Li.

Then they heard a knock from the door. There were Ranma and Ryoga, looking hesitant.

"What is it dad?" Asked Jin.

"We heard you talking." Said Ryoga.

"And we thought about that weapon... I think we have that kind of sword." Told Ranma.

"What? Where?" Asked Jin and stood up.

"Follow us." Said Ranma, and they all went to the attic. Ranma took a beautiful white sword from a trunk.

"This has been in our family for a very long time. I got to know just a year ago, before my father died. It is a magical sword, made by the ancient wizards. With this you can kill the ghosts. I'll give this to you because you're young, wild and free." Told Ranma as he gave the sword to his son. Jin looked at his new sword.

"It's beautiful." He said. Then he looked back at his father. "I promise to kill the ghosts and save our city."

Fathers smiled.

"That's the spirit, Jin. You're just like your father when he was young." Said Ryoga.

Jin turned to the girls. "You with me?"

"Of course we are!" Answered very adventurous Kiki.

"We would never leave your side." Said Sun-Li, smiling bravely.

Jin smiled too. "Let's show to the ghosts our pride!"

And then they three started to walk towards the school once again, to the battle for their own city.

"Be careful, son..." Thought Ranma.

"He'll be okay. It's his destiny to get that sword and you know it." Said Ryoga.

"Yes... but he don't know yet how powerful that sword really is. He don't know about it's magical powers." Answered Ranma.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well hope u review.**


	5. Final battle

**Sniff nobody's reviewing so I almost forgot again...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, The final battle

There were many polices in front of the school. They looked very worried, some of them looked like they couldn't believe that there were ghosts. Jin and the girls walked closer.

"What are you doing here? You cannot enter to the school." One of polices said.

"We know how to beat the ghosts. Let us go in." Said Jin.

"I cannot do that. The ghosts are very dangerous –" Started the police, but Jin and the others started to run towards the another gate of school. There weren't any polices.

"Now we can go in." Said Kiki.

"You sure about this? I mean, maybe I should go alone..." Started Jin.

"No way! We're not letting you there alone!" Shouted Kiki and Sun-Li ant the same time. Jin smiled.

"Okay then."

They sneaked to the school and headed to the pool. The ghosts were still there, floating above the pool. The leader turned towards Jin, Kiki and Sun-Li when they came in.

"So you decided to come back." He said

"I came to fight with you." Answered Jin.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Yes I think. Come down and fight like a man!"

The leader smiled, landed to the floor and started to heave into sight. Jin prepared to fight.

"Be very careful." Whispered Sun-Li.

"He looks strong." Mumbled Jin.

"Don't underestimate him." Said Kiki.

Then the ghost attacked towards them. Girls screamed and jumped aside, but Jin tried to hit the ghost with his sword. He missed, and the ghost flew above him.

"You cannot beat me kid!" He laughed.

"You think so?" Yelled Jin and threw his sword up towards the ghost. He swerved easily, and the sword fell to the floor. Jin grabbed it and side-stepped when the ghost tried to catch him

"Man, he's speedy!" He thought as he stood up.

"This is not going to be good..." Mumbled Kiki.

"You're always so pessimistic! Let's help him!" Said Sun-Li and ran towards the pool.

"Throw the sword to me, Jin!" She yelled.

"Here goes!" Yelled Jin as he threw the sword to Sun-Li. The leader ghost tried to take it, but he was too slow.

"Catch it Kiki!" Yelled Sun-Li and threw the sword to Kiki. She grabbed it on air and threw it back to Jin.

"Take this!" He yelled and hit the leader ghost on his arm. The ghost screamed and flew higher.

"You hit him! We're gonna win this!" Yelled Sun-Li with a delighted tone.

The leader ghost screamed. "You're not going to win! I will destroy this world!" Then he pounced to Sun-Li. She screamed, and Jin ran to her poking her aside. Sun-Li fell to the floor, and the ghost hit Jin on his chest, making him crush against the wall.

Kiki and Sun-Li ran to him, while the leader ghost prepared to attack again.

"Jin! Please wake up!" Screamed Kiki.

"He's unconscious, he cannot hear you!" Yelled Sun-Li. Then the ghost attacked. Kiki screamed, but Sun-Li grabbed Jin's sword on the floor and jumped towards the ghost. The sword started to glow in blue light.

"Go back to your grave!" She yelled and hit the ghost with the sword. The ghost split on two pieces, screaming, and the other ghosts started to fade away too.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Sun-Li. Then they ran out of the school as fast as they could with unconscious Jin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well, how is it going to end? Next chapter is the last one!**


End file.
